Kagerou Days
by draco21799
Summary: Kagerou Days from the Kagerou Project written. A few additional loops added for entertainment value.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**

**The first part of this mini project. Hope you enjoy! Have a nice day.**

August 3rd, 12:17 P.M.

The park near my house is always so clean. The pristine fountains, the lush greenery, even the people in it. It all puts me at ease. I'm at the park right now. Right here, in the center of the park, sitting on the swings with my best friend. It's really hot out, almost unbearably so. But it doesn't matter. It's summer after all, and heat's to be expected.

I open my phone and see I have no new messages. No one's texted me since this morning, and the person who texted me is right beside me, sitting on the swing adjacent to me, her pet cat, Orchid, resting in her lap.

I close my phone and look to my left. My friend Hiyori is there, quietly checking her own phone. Her black hair shines in the sun, and compliments her pink dress. Hiyori and I have been best friends ever since we were little kids. We're in the same high school and in our second year, even though we're twelve. The reason we're in high school is because we skipped a few grades. The work can be hard, but that's why the two of us study together.

"So Hiyori, how's your summer been so far?" I ask, trying to break the awkward silence.

She closes her phone and looks up at me. "It's been fine, I guess," she says, stroking her cat.

"Only fine? Is something bothering you?" I ask. Is she alright?

She looks up at the sky. "Well, I guess that I sort of hate summer," Hiyori says with melancholy.

"Why's that? Summer's the only time of the year we don't have to worry about all the homework, all of the projects, or that annoying history teacher," I say, smiling.

She blinks, and then smiles at me. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she says, a little smile at her lips. All of a sudden, Hiyori's cat springs out of her lap and runs off.

"Orchid, come back!" She shouts, chasing after her cat.

We should probably get her cat before it gets hit by a car or something. I'd hate to see Hiyori cry. She can be really sensitive. I chase after Hiyori, who's chased her cat to the park exit. Her cat dashes across the street. Hiyori follows behind it and is halfway across the street when I see the truck. The truck flies down the street, and before I react, I hear Hiyori scream.

I'm covered with blood as the truck hits her, and I see Hiyori fly up in the air and fall to the ground with a thud. The smell of her blood makes me gag, and my knees fail, causing me to crumple to the ground. My vision begins to grow hazy. Across the street, I see a person. A person dressed in all black. He looks just like me, only all of his clothes are black. He gives me a condescending smile.

"This is all real!" He shouts, smiling at me. My vision blurs completely, and I pass out in the heat.

There's a wall full of clocks, all their hands spinning. One abruptly stops. The person in black brushes his hand over it, and it is covered in blood.

"Let's see how you do the second time."

I wake up, hearing the sound of a cricket. I'm in my room at my house. Glancing at the clock, I can see it reads 12:05. I guess I just had a nightmare. It's weird, but it seemed so _lifelike_. Well, no use worrying about it now. I'm still tired. I'll sleep a while longer…

8:13 A.M.

I sit up and stretch. That snooze was just what I needed. I'm hungry now, so I'll go grab something to eat.

I get out of bed and throw on a white shirt, black pants, and my blue hoodie. Then I walk downstairs to the kitchen. Nobody in my house will even be up, so I don't have to worry about anyone disturbing me while I eat. I reach in the fridge and grab the jar of strawberry jam. I then proceed to grab the bread out of the pantry. Taking a knife, I spread the jam onto the bread and indulge myself in the taste of the delicious jam. After I finish eating, I flick open my phone.

_One new message from: Hiyori_

I open the message.

_Hey Hibiya! Can you meet me in the park around 12:00? It'd be fun!_

I send a reply message saying "yes", and then close my phone.

I look out the window. It looks like it's going to be another scorching day. I've been meeting Hiyori almost every day this summer. I've known Hiyori for a long, long time. That's why we hang out together. The way we met was a little unusual. How could I ever forget it? It's as though it happened yesterday…

December 4th, 2006.

I'm waiting patiently for the city bus to come, watching the snow as it falls steadily everywhere. My elementary school doesn't have city funded busing, so I have to take the public bus instead. The bus pulls into the station, and as I board, I see a girl wearing the same red and blue school blazer that I'm wearing. I guess she goes to the same school as me.

When I step on the bus, I give the driver my money, and start looking for a seat. I find one towards the front, and sit down. Just as I begin to get comfortable, I notice some commotion towards the front of the bus.

"Listen little girl, I'm sorry, but I can't let you ride without the fare. It's regulation," the man says.

"But, but how am I going to get home?" The girl asks. She looks like she's about to cry… It's probably a really long walk to wherever she lives. Plus, it is snowing…

Before I know it, I find myself in the front of the bus.

"I'll pay for her," I say, handing the driver the proper fare. He looks at the money I handed him, nods, and starts up the bus.

I return to my seat, thinking about what I just did. Why was I compelled to do that?

"Hello? Is it okay if I sit here?"

I turn to see the girl looking standing in the bus aisle. Well, there's probably nowhere else left to sit…

"Sure. Go right ahead," I say, moving my bag.

She takes the seat next to mine. We ride in silence.

"Thank you so much for what you did for me just then. It was really nice of you. I haven't formally introduced myself. My name's Hiyori." Hiyori says, smiling at me.

"Oh, it was no problem. My name's Hibiya. It's a pleasure to meet you too." I reply.

"I guess we both go to the same school," she says.

"I suppose so. We do have the same blazer after all. We just never bumped into each other before." I say.

The two of us talk to each other for the rest of the bus ride. A few minutes later, the bus comes to a halt. I stand up.

"This is my stop." I say.

"Mine too." She replies.

"Do you want me to walk home with you?" I ask.

"Sure, that'd be nice." She says.

So I walked home with her that day. And after that day, I walked home with her almost every day I could. It turned out that she only lived a few blocks away from me. We hung out at school, took the bus together, and became really close friends. Sure, people teased us, but it was the sort of childish teasing you could brush off. We shrugged all the teasing off, and eventually, it all stopped. It all had started seven years ago, and now, the two of us are twelve. Our friendship is so close, I could never imagine anything bad ever happening to her.

That's why I'm really confused about the dream I had. Why would I dream about my best friend dying? I don't hate her. She's the best friend I have in the world. Why would I think of such a horrible thing like her dying? It makes absolutely no sense…

Never mind the dream though. I should get going. Hiyori might scold me if I'm too late. It's already 12:10, and it'll take me ten minutes to get to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**

**Well, here's the second part of my Kagerou Days telling! I hope you enjoy!**

12:23 P.M.

Sitting in the park usually calms me and makes me feel happy. So why don't I feel calm and happy? That dream I had, I promised myself I'd stop thinking about it. I can't pull myself away from thinking about it. Not to mention how the park feels. It's just like my dream I had last night. The rustling leaves, the sound of the fountains, the blistering hot sun, and Hiyori sitting next to me. They're all the same.

"Orchid!" Hiyori shouts, getting up to chase her cat. Wait, if she goes-

I grab her hand. She stops and looks at me.

"Maybe we should go home now." I suggest.

"But what about Orchid?" Hiyori asks.

"She'll be fine. Just, just come with me. Please." I beg. I don't know if she'll be fine, but I know that Hiyori must _not _chase Orchid, otherwise…

"Alright. Let's go home." Hiyori says.

The two of us leave the park and walk through the city streets. We'll be at the bus station in a few minutes if we hurry. If I can get Hiyori home, I think I might be home free. The city is crowded as usual, and the noise is deafening.

Up ahead, I can see the construction of some sort. It appears as though they're some sort of metal pole to build a skyscraper. The poles are being carried up by some sort of net. It looks like a delicate system. It looks as though it might break at any second. Maybe, if we hurry, the two of us could get to the station before that thing breaks.

Hiyori rushes ahead if me, striding incredibly fast. I run after her.

"Wait, you're going to fast!" I shout, trying to catch up to her. There's a loud snap, and I look up to see the frayed net swinging, and the poles falling.

I reach out, trying to stop Hiyori, but she's out of my reach. One of the poles falls and pierces her all the way through her body. I hear her scream, and the blood covers me and the building. I run to help her, but I see the person in black barring my way.

"This is the real deal!" He shouts, giving me the same pompous smile.

He shoves me to the ground. My vision begins failing again, and I know I'm about to fade in this heat again. I look at Hiyori, and notice something. She looks like she's… _smiling_.

Another clock stops abruptly. The blood smears it, just like the previous.

"Try again," says the person in black.

I wake up, gasping for air. I glance at my watch. The bright display reads 12:05 A.M., August 3rd. Was it another dream? I can't even tell what's real, and what's not anymore. All I know is that I need to save Hiyori. Otherwise, she'll die. I won't allow it to happen. I get up and run out the door. I have to make sure she stays safe. I'll do it now, and make sure that unbearable event doesn't repeat itself.

11:50 A.M.

I see Hiyori walking into the park. I run towards her. She notices me coming, and waves.

"Good morning!" She says. I grab her hand, and start running. I need to find her somewhere safe. Anywhere where she'll be out of harm's way, anyplace will work.

"Hibiya, what are you-?"

"No time, just hurry!" I shout, pulling her with me. I rush up a set of wooden stairs to an elevated wood platform. The two of us are gasping for breath, the incredible heat not helping the situation.

I look around, trying to find somewhere shady. Then I see him again. The person is black is there again. He's looking at me, a disapproving frown on his face.

"It's no use," he says.

No, it's not, it's not useless. He points behind me, and I hear a small gasp. I look back, and Hiyori is falling backwards to the stairs. I reach my arm out to save her, but it's too late. She's already falling down the stairs.

"No!" I shout as she falls, watching her body break as she falls down the stairs. I feel the familiar lightheadedness, and I know I'm about to pass out in this heat. The person in black is standing over me, smiling.

"Nice try, but it's not enough," says the person in black.

That's all I hear before I pass out in the unbearable sun.

Another clock stops and is bloodied by the person in black. He smiles at me.

"Men rise and men fall. Your friend had the misfortune of doing the latter."

12:05 A.M.

The same time slot again, just like it always is. I always wake up here. I'm going to try again. As many times as it takes, I'll try again. I can't let her die, not now, not ever. It wouldn't be fair to her. If I let her die, I would be a terrible person and friend! I'll have to sleep now, but I'll save her when the sun rises into the position of blazing heat.

This time though, I think I'll try a different plan.

12:11 P.M., at a public pool

I'm in my swimsuit and a white shirt.

"I didn't expect you to take me to a pool Hibiya. Why didn't we go to the park like usual?" Hiyori asks.

"I thought that a change of scenery might be nice." I say.

"Well, it is pretty nice. It's a shame that I couldn't bring Orchid along," she replies.

"You'll see her soon. Don't worry," I say. With my plan, I shouldn't have to worry. For today, I should enjoy the day.

The two of us go to the poolside, and Hiyori jumps in the water, her pink swimsuit shining in the light. There's a splash, and Hiyori resurfaces.

"Come on in! The water's great!" Hiyori shouts. I jump in and join her. The cool water flows over my skin, greatly reducing the sun's effect on me. Yeah, I really think this plan could work.

"I'm going off the diving board," Hiyori says.

"Alright, I'll watch you," I say, taking a seat on the pool's edge.

Hiyori ascends the ladder, and prepares to jump off. Just as she does, I see a flicker of black behind me. A small voice whispers in my ear.

"People, made of water, can also drown in it. Ironic, isn't it?"

I look at Hiyori as she jumps in the water. Could I have miscalculated? Well, when she comes back up to the surface, I'll take her home.

I wait. And I wait. And I wait some more. Something's wrong here. Something's gone horribly wrong. She should've come back up by now. I jump back into the pool and look in the deep end of the pool. Hiyori is floating silently, her foot stuck to the pool drain. I swim to her, free her foot, and push her up to the surface. Her body doesn't have any pulse when I try and find it. She's gone… And just when I thought I saved her.

I look up. The person in black is smiling at me again.

"A gallant effort. Too bad it wasn't enough."

I feel myself fading away again. Why does this keep happening to me…?

More blood on another clock.

"Sink or swim? It's all up to you," the person in black says, the same pompous smile of his spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**

**This is the final piece of the story! Please, enjoy! And thanks for reading!**

12:05 A.M.

How I hate this time of day. I've failed so many times. I'll try again though. As many times as it takes, I'll do it to save Hiyori!

12:07 P.M., a side road outside of town.

"It's been _ages _since we went cycling! It'll be fun!" I say.

"You're right. It's been an awfully long time since we went cycling. It'll be good to get some exercise," Hiyori replies.

Hiyori and I take off, speeding down the road. The heat's not nearly as bad here, on account of the trees that shade the area. It's exhilarating to be zooming down the road, the cool wind blowing against me.

This road was built for pedestrians, so cars aren't an issue here. However, I know that on this road that there's some train tracks that cross the road at a certain point. Since I memorized the train schedule, I think that the two of us should be safe from a train coming down the tracks and mowing us down. I made sure that this was the safest possible road to travel on, prior to coming. In theory, this plan has only a very small chance of failure.

A faint train whistles sounds off in the distance. There isn't supposed to be any trains on this road until about 2:15. Could one be off schedule?

I see a black blur ahead of me on the road. It's him. The person in black…

As I pass him, he smiles and says something.

"Do you think you can?"

I pass him, and when I look back, he's gone. Is he asking me if I could save Hiyori?

The sound of the train is getting louder and louder. The machinery is causing a light vibration that I can feel from here. Hiyori is far ahead of me, and I watch as her bike hits something, and she is hurled forward. She lands on the train tracks that are ahead of me. If I can hurry, I can get her out of the train's way! I pedal faster, pushing my bike to its limit. I reach the train tracks, bailing out on my bike.

Hiyori reaches her hand out to me. Her face is covered in blood. She probably needs help to get up. I walk over to her, and begin to reach for her hand. Suddenly, there's a large gust of wind as the train goes along the tracks. I'm covered in a spray of blood droplets. The sound of the train drowns out whatever screams Hiyori might have made. Not again, not again!

The person in black is suddenly next to me, looking at the tracks.

"Looks like you missed your stop."

I pass out again.

Is this series of events only happening to me? Am I doomed to repeat the same day over and over? Or is this all a cruel trick, played on me by someone? At this point, I could care less about anything. I just don't want to see Hiyori's body turn out like that!

Clocks are bloodied, one by one. First tens of them are bloodied, then hundreds, now thousands. This continues, every time Hiyori dies, another is bloodied. She keeps dying over and over and over, like a Mobius strip, endlessly showing the same animation. It might vary, but it's always the same. Every stabbing, every car crash, every fire, I was always there. Simply watching it all unfold before me. Just like a spectator at a sports game, I watch the event, but I'm unable to actually _do _anything.

This loop, it's been going on for decades. I know that now. Even still, I can't help but feel the same pain when I see Hiyori die before me. I want to go back to the last time Hiyori and I were in the snow together. It seems like it was so long ago…

The snow, like little fluttering Hiyoris, comes down, coating the earth in a blanket of white. The date is December 7th, last year. How cold it is, how blissfully cold it is.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look back to see Hiyori. She wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Hiyori says.

"It is really pretty. It hasn't snowed like this for years." I reply.

"We met on a day like this. Remember, I couldn't-"

"Afford the bus fare?" I finish.

"Yeah, that's right. And then you walked me home," She says.

"So you do remember." I say.

That's right. I could never forget how I met my best friend!" Hiyori chirps.

She gives me a hug.

"I would never forget…" She whispers into my ear.

At that moment, I knew that I was never going to let anything harm her. There, in the cold, snowy day that seems so distant, is when I knew I had to protect her.

But I can't even do that. I watched her die over and over, and it's all my fault.

In this sort of cliché story, there's only one ending. I know this now. I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago.

August 3rd, 12:22 P.M.

"Orchid!" Hiyori shouts, chasing her cat.

She runs into the street with me right behind her. Hiyori, I hope you have a nice life. Because right now-

"This ends here!" I shout, pushing Hiyori out of the way and onto the sidewalk. The truck is right there, and I have no time to react. The impact sends me flying up into the air.

In the air, I see the person in black standing behind Hiyori, looking surprised. Ha! Serves him right! I've won! I found the answer!

I hit the ground hard, with a sickening thud. I look over at Hiyori again. Hiyori is crying…

Hiyori, don't cry…

I smile. See, I'm smiling… Won't you smile too?

I see the person in black, the person who looks so much like me, watching her. He sheds a single tear, and then he disappears into the haze.

My vision blurs, and my thought begin to turn hazy.

Who's that behind Hiyori? It looks like her, but she's wearing white clothes. What… what does this mean?

I black out.

All of the clocks are smashed. One's still undamaged though. Hiyori in white appears in front of the one undamaged clock. She frowns at it, and then she punches the clock face, shattering it. I see the person in black, the person who looks so much like me, watching her. He sheds a single tear, and then he disappears.

"It's your turn again."

August 3rd, 12:05 A.M.

I wake up in my bed, Orchid on my lap. I scoop her up in my arms, cradling her.

"We failed again. We couldn't save him." I stammer.

Through my tears, I see the person in white standing in front of me. She smiles, with that same smug smile.

12:17 P.M.

I'm at the same park, with all of its fountains and greenery. Hibiya is here beside me. To think that I used to be so happy here. Now it's only become a place of misery and darkness. Every single time I sit on these swings with Hibiya, I know that no matter how hard I try his body will be ripped apart, smashed, and destroyed.

Every single time, it's because of my cat. Every single time, when Orchid jumps out of my lap, I know I could just let it run, and then Hibiya would be safe. But either Hibiya tries to save her, or I try to save her, even though I know Hibiya will push me out of the street and let himself be hit by the truck.

Even if I tried a different tactic, it was always doomed to fail. No matter my strategy, my only reward would be a spray of blood and a forced restart. Even when I _sacrificed_ myself, it wasn't enough. He kept trying to save me, he wouldn't leave me lay. He took my place, and I took his. It was a role reversal of sorts. Now, we're right back to where we started. I gave my life for him, so that he could live a happy life. But what's the point of me giving him that life if it's only going be filled with misery of trying to save me?

The ticking of my watch reminds me how close I am to the despair that's about to occur. In just a few moments, it'll all happen again. The spray of blood, the scream, and the smug smile of the person who looks just like me, all of it will repeat itself. Orchid jumps out of my lap. Maybe, just maybe it'll go differently this time. I hope…

I follow Hibiya to the road where he's running to catch Orchid. My hope of things turning out differently is crushed as I watch Hibiya become crushed underneath the tires. The hazy feeling comes over me, and I know that my misery is about to start again. I see the person white smile at me just before I pass out.

"Déjà vu." The person in white says.

Then I black out in the blazing heat.

Epilogue

I am the person in black. I am the reflection of a person, just as the person in white is. We are mere spectators to a story that has lost its charm and originality.

In these days of endless summer, tragedy was met over and over again. I watched as the boy and girl, in their attempt to stop their suffering for the other, only handed the suffering off to the one they tried to save. A baton pass of sorts, one baton of pain for one baton of despair.

This is an endless loop of sadness. This is an overused story, completely worn out from the immense times it was told. Yet the pages of the story, covered in blood, are read over and over. It's time to put this sad story away, back on the bookshelf with all of life's stories. But like all stories, someone will come along and read it again. Only time will tell when this story will be told once more.


End file.
